Boy's are better on books
by sakura.vh
Summary: y ahi estaba, reposando sobre mi escritorio, un hermoso libro esperando por mi. -escribamos nuestra propia historia- OC/AU
1. Chapter 1

Lunes 14 de agosto,

Un nuevo día, un nuevo inicio de semana, un nuevo dolor de cabeza por ir tarde a clases.

-llego tarde, llego tarde! -

corrí a toda velocidad chocando con algunos compañeros de la escuela mientras daba todo de mi para llegar a tiempo a clase, porque yo Sakura Haruno, a mis 17 años de edad soy la chica más despistada de la existencia; obviamente sin caer en la estupidez  
de Naruto, es más, soy la mejor estudiante de mi clase ... despistada pero inteligente.

Claro soy la más inteligente compartiendo el primer lugar con mi amor platonico, el chico más perfecto de la existencia, porque es la mejor forma de describirlo

Ya que es inteligente, guapo, atlético, interesante, talentoso, amable (a pesar de ocultarlo tras su actitud fría y egocéntrica), gran amigo, etc.… simplemente perfecto Sasuke Uchiha la personificación del concepto de perfección, o al menos desde mi perspectiva.

Llegue al salón justo a tiempo, antes de sonar la campana que daba inicio a las clases... claro que considerando que mi sensei era el hombre más impuntual de la existencia Kakashi Hatake, no debería importarme el ir retrasada, sin embargo, con mi sal  
(mala suerte) existía la posibilidad de que Kakashi-sensei milagrosamente llegara temprano.

Caminé con normalidad hacia mi asiento habitual saludando algunos compañeros a mi paso mientras mis amigas Ino y Hinata me esperaban mientras charlaban en sus respectivos asientos ubicados justo al lado del mío; fue en ese instante en el que me percaté  
de que sobre mi mesa se encontraba un hermoso libro antiguo de pasta dura, forrado un hermoso cuero rojo sangre, justo como me encantaban, al ser una gran amante de la literatura debo reconocer que lo que más amo son las novelas antiguas. Deje mi  
mochila y lo tome entre mis manos leyendo el titulo escrito con hermosas letras doradas en su portada "cumbres Borrascosas", fue como morir en vida de la emoción, era una de mis novelas favoritas en todo el mundo y aún más su versión antigua con portada  
en cuero y hojas amarillentas y mohosas, era simplemente hermosa y daría lo que fuera por agregarla a mi biblioteca, pero lastimosamente era de alguien más, me acerque a mis amigas.

-oigan, ¿saben de quien es este libro? -

-No frente, cuando llegamos ya esteba sobre tu puesto así que creímos que era tuyo … ¿quién más ama los libros viejos y mohosos aparte de ti en este salón? Dijo Ino.

-no, no es mío cerda- tomé aire y grité. –Oigan, ¿es de alguno de ustedes este libro? - Todos voltearon a verme y respondieron. –NO! - al unísono.

-ta-talvez este el nombre de su dueño en la portada-

-tienes razón Hinata, lo mejor será mirar-

Abrí la portada del libro y si bien tenía algo escrito, no era el nombre de su dueño, era una nota … para mí…

 ** _Sakura,_**

 ** _"¡quédate siempre conmigo, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡por favor!, no me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte"._**

 ** _No soy el mejor con las palabras, pero vale la pena decirte que tu presencia es lo único capaz de alegrarme el día, el tener la oportunidad de ver tu hermoso cabello rosa y tus ojos color jade llenos de brillo… lo que intento decir es que tú, Haruno Sakura eres la dueña irrefutable de mi corazón, y anhelaría poder poseer el tuyo. Sé que no lo merezco y si no compartes mis sentimientos lo entenderé perfectamente; elegí esta frase del libro porque a pesar de todo lo que pase, te ruego que no me abandones, que no te alejes de mí, que no me prives de la luz de tu presencia, porque si lo haces me hallare perdido en un abismo oscuro de desesperación, lo que quiero decir es que… te necesito, te necesito incluso más que Heathcliff a Katherine._**

 ** _Simplemente, te necesito._**

Casi lloro de la impresión, era lo más hermoso que había leído en mi vida, ademas de incluir mi cita favorita de toda la novela; mire cada una de sus páginas y no encontré remitente, no sabía quien había escrito tan hermosas palabras en tan perfecta novela,  
y como rayos supo que adoraba las novelas antiguas, específicamente este novela, era casi inexplicable, tal vez era mera coincidencia pero moría por saber quién había sido capaz de escribir tan bellas palabras (con horrible caligrafía debo decir)

-waw pero que letra más horrible- me sobresalte al escuchar a Ino hablando a mis espaldas mientras ella yHinata leían lo escrito en la portada del libro.

-que dulce, el chico que escribió eso es muy tierno- dijo Hinata

-oye, si ¿a quien traes tan coladito frentona?

-no lo sé, no está firmada-

-que tal sea Sasuke-sama-

-nah, como crees Hinata, no debemos ilusionar a la frentona… Sasuke no es el tipo de chico que haría cosas como esta… lo más probable es que sea Lee- dijo Ino rompiendo en carcajadas.

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando Kakashi-sensei ingreso al salón.

-Lamento llegar tarde jóvenes, pero es que…-

Su frase quedo a medias en el momento en el que lo interrumpimos para decir al unísono su excusa habitual.

-me perdí en el camino de la vida-

Nos miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras todos nosotros reíamos a carcajada y refunfuñando soltó.

-no era eso lo que iba a decir, estaba en una reunión de maestros con la directora Tsunade-

-seh claro, eso no se lo cree nadie- escupió el idiota de Naruto entre risas, para después ser golpeado por mi apuesto Uchiha.

-ahh teme!-

-cierra la boca dobe- le respondió el azabache con clara molestia y el ceño fruncido.

-tal vez tú quieres visitarla para corroborar que lo que digo es cierto- soltó Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su marcara.

-tal vez, quieres tener tu propia reunión con ella Naruto-

\- ¿qué? No Kakashi-sensei, cerrare la boca, lo juro-

todos reímos mientras Naruto rogaba con dramáticas (y falsas) lágrimas en los ojos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta que salimos a receso; Naruto, Sasuke y los otros se acercaron a nosotras para salir juntos el salón de clases, antes de irnos Ino tomo el libro de mi mesa.

-frente, sigo sin imaginar quien puede ser tu admirador secreto-

\- ¿admirador secreto?! ¿cuál? Sakura-chan no puede tener un admirador secreto, sin ofender Sakura-chan eres muy linda y lo sabes, pero eres una bebe, no puedes tener novio-

-cierra la boca Naruto! La frentona ya está grandecita y puede salir con quien quiera, ya tiene 17 años, esta buena y puede atrapar al hombre que quiera- sentencio Ino claramente orgullosa por lo dicho anteriormente.

Inmediatamente un ligero sonrojo coloreo mis mejillas –Ino…- solté con vergüenza y reproche.

\- ¿qué? No he dicho nada malo frentona, cualquiera sabe que traer hileras de chicos colados por ti, pero si me preguntas yo considero que el chico que escribió la nota en este libro- dijo enseñando la novela entre sus manos con perfecta manicura – es  
Sasori- soltó con seguridad.

-hmp, ¿qué te hace pensar que fue el pelo de tomate? - soltó Sasuke con indiferencia, participando por primera vez en la conversación formada a partir de la nota de mi "admirador secreto" como Ino lo llamaba.

-por favor Sasuke para nadie es un secreto que Sasori está colado hasta los huesos por la frente de marquesina, ademas es dulce y artístico… seguramente esa creatividad es lo que creo esta idea tan romántica-

-cerda el hecho de que tu pienses que le gusto a Sasori no implica que sea verdad-

-no te hagas la tonta Sakura, Ino tiene razón, mi primo y su enamoramiento por ti, es tan obvio como el enamoramiento de Hinata por Naruto-

-Te-Temari- dijo Hinata sonrojada tras escuchar lo dicho por nuestra amiga.

-claro que no! Hinata-chan lo disimulaba demasiado bien, si no es porque me le declare, nunca me habría enterado que ella estaba enamorada de mi- dijo Naruto mientras rodeaba los hombros de su novia con su brazo y ella se tornaba cada vez más roja.

-no te le declaraste Naruto, la besaste por tus celos de Toneri- le dije mientras todos reíamos.

-es casi lo mismo, el caso es que ahora estamos juntos y viviremos felices por siempre- soltó sonriente con lucecitas en los ojos.

-el hecho de que seas estúpido no implica que Hinata no fuera obvia dobe- soltó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina que dios! Me encantaba y me hacía babear por él.

-uhg, teme! - grito Naruto con rabia.

-ademas no creo que el idiota de Sasori halla escrito esa estúpida nota, lo más probable es que fuera alguien mejor que ese imbécil, él no es capaz de formular ideas tan cursis- dijo con desdén - es más seguramente fue una broma de algún imbécil por ahí-  
soltó cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Mi mirada cayó al suelo, que Sasuke pensara que aquella nota tan bella no era más que una simple broma demostraba que no había sido el quien escribió la nota de aquella novela matando aún mas las esperanzas de ser correspondida por él.

-tal vez tengas razón Sasuke-kun, no debería desperdiciar mi tiempo con tonterías como falsas fantasías románticas, el mundo no es un libro- sonreí dulcemente –el lado positivo es que tengo una novela nueva para mi biblioteca, y no cualquier novela, sino  
una de mis favoritas… vamos rápido, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero llegar cuando la cafetería tenga una fila colosalmente larga- dije adelantándome un poco, quería llorar.

-Sakura- llegaron Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten a mi lado.

-no le hagas caso a Sasuke, sabes que es un idiota insensible- dijo Temari.

-lo sé y no importa, lo más probable es que sea una broma y él tenga razón- respondí mientras seguía andando.

-vamos Sakura, no seas negativa. Tal vez mañana aparezca otra nota- dijo Tenten –hay que ser positivas- sonrió.

-supongo- respondí un poco cansada –tengo tanta hambre-

-Sakura-san- Hinata toco mi hombro.

\- ¿sí?, dime Hinata-

-no te pongas triste, tal vez Sasuke-sama estaba un poco molesto, sabes que Sasori no es muy de su agrado, estoy segura de que esa nota fue escrita por un chico uy lindo y no es una simple broma, nadie gastaría dinero y se tomaría el trabajo de buscar  
una copia antigua de esa novela solo para molestarte- sonrió amablemente.

-muchas gracias Hinata, tienes razón… no sé qué haría sin amigas como tú- la abrasé, definitivamente tenia las amigas más encantadoras del planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Martes 15 de agosto.

Nuevo día, nueva oportunidad.

Me levante como cada mañana para ir a la escuela, tome mi mochila y salí como cada mañana para ir a la escuela que cabe mencionar no estaba tan lejos de mi casa. Sentía el mundo en mis manos y definitivamente me había levantado con el pie derecho, hasta que repentinamente una estúpida tormenta apareció de la nada mojándome toda, trate de correr, pero era estúpido hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, no podía estar peor de empapada. En ese instante un auto se detuvo frente mi justo antes de que yo pudiera cruzar la calle sonando la bocina, el vidrio del conductor descendió y una profunda voz llamo mi nombre.

-Sakura…-

Me fijé bien en el rostro del conductor y me sorprendí al ver a su conocido conductor y su ofrecimiento a llevarme a la escuela en su auto.

-sa…- me interrumpió abruptamente

-sube rápido, si sigues ahí afuera mojándote te vas a resfriar-

-claro, muchas gracias Sasori- subí a su auto y el encendió la calefacción

-tal vez debería llevarte a tu casa, si usas esa ropa mojada para ir a la escuela te vas a resfriar-

-está bien, pero al menos puedo llevarte a que te cambies e iremos nuevamente hacia la escuela-

-pero ¿qué pasa si llegamos tarde? -

-vamos en auto y la escuela está cerca, no hay forma de que lleguemos tarde-

-está bien- dije dándome finalmente por vencida, le indiqué cómo llegar a mi casa y ambos entramos cubriéndonos con un paraguas que Sasori llevaba en el auto.

-Sakura, hija ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Estas terriblemente mojada! - soltó mamá con preocupación para luego para luego cambiar su semblante a uno lleno de enfado. -te he dicho que llevaras un paraguas y no me has hecho caso! Nilda distraída-

-lo siento mamá, por suerte Sasori apareció y me trajo a casa para que pudiera cambiar mi ropa-

-es un gusto señora Haruno- dijo Sasori, hablando por primera vez mientras hacía una ligera reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto

-el gusto es mío joven…-

-Akazuna-

-lamentó las molestias que te ha causado mi despistada hija-

-no es ninguna molestia señora, no sería digno el haber dejado a su hija atrapar un resfriado bajo la lluvia-

-definitivamente eres un caballero encantador- dijo mi madre con una ligar sonrisa

Subí a cambiarme mientras mi madre charlaba animadamente con Sasori y mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché parte de su conversación.

-tienes una gran competencia Sasori-

-no me importa tenerla, daré todo de mí para lograrlo-

-me gustaría decir que tienes mi apoyo, pero la conexión que tienen es extraordinaria, aunque no lo vean de esa forma-

-diga lo que diga no planeo rendirme señora Haruno-

Por favor llámame Mebuki-

-como usted guste señora Mebuki-

-estoy lista, ¡vámonos! -

Besé a mamá en la mejilla y salí rápido junto a Sasori hacia su auto, mientras que en el camino el ligeramente incómodo silencio me impulsó a entablar una conversación.

-Sasori-

\- ¿sí? -

\- ¿de qué hablaban tú y mi madre? -

\- ¿ah? - pareció sorprenderse -no sabía que escuchabas- sonrío -nada importante, solo hablábamos de unas cuantas cosas triviales-

-uh- por supuesto no le creí

Llegamos a la escuela y gracias a dios la lluvia había cesado, cuando baje del auto, lo vi, Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de la escuela aun cuando faltaban 3 minutos para que abriera las puertas y nos observaba, sus intensos orbes negros estaban sobre mí con tanta intensidad que quemaban,

-parece que Uchiha te espera-

-jeje, no seas tonto, solo llego un poco antes, Sasuke-kun suele ser muy puntual-

-hmm, supongo que es cosa de Uchihas- soltó con ligero desdén, justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó, no mostró la más mínima intención de entrar... Segundos después realizó un movimiento con la cabeza que pareció una invitación a entrar, sin embargo, su mirada y expresión no cambiaron en ningún momento.

-yo creo que si te espera- soltó con molestia

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas -creo que tienes razón, aunque era de esperarse, a fin de cuentas, somos amigos-

Fue en ese instante en el que Sasori fue tacleado por la espalda por el segundo hombre más guapo de la existencia, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, alto, de cabellos negros como la noche, ligeramente largos atados en una coleta baja.

\- ¡Sasori! Amigo mío, con que, ligándote bellas flores, ¿eh? - soltó Itachi con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-señorita Sakura, sabe que siempre es un placer verla- dijo mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano.

-eres un payaso Itachi- le respondí entre risas.

-me complace divertir encantadoras jovencitas como usted, señorita Haruno… aún más si eso implica a mi hermanito haciendo caras de "ojalá te mueras Itachi bastardo"- dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras le hacia una señal de saludo para después enviar un beso al aire a Sasuke quien lo miraba como si fuera un completo idiota desde la puerta.

No pude evitar reírme, Itachi siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, su relación con Sasuke era un tanto extraña, pero era innegable el cariño que se tenían esos dos, Itachi y Sasuke poseían un laso tan especial que, si uno de ellos tuviera que asesinar a su familia entera para proteger al otro lo haría sin dudarlo, era un lazo simplemente especial, al igual que era con Naruto.

-molestarlo es mi pasatiempo favorito… por cierto, lamento interrumpir, pero debo llevarme a Sasori… ya sabes, cosas de akastukis- dijo guiñándome el ojo para tener un aire "cool".

-que le pongas un nombre al consejo estudiantil no lo hace más interesante Itachi- dije con ligero cansancio, dios estos chicos son un caso. Rieron mientras me dirigía junto a Sasuke despidiéndome de los muchachos.

-no sabía que Akazuna te traía a la escuela- soltó con desdén.

-no es nada, solo nos encontramos en el camino y se ofreció a traerme- le respondí, no planeaba narrarle mis desventuras con la lluvia. Soltó uno de sus despectivos monosílabos mientras caminábamos con rumbo al salón de clases. La curiosidad me picó hasta no dar más y no pude resistirme a cuestionarle el motivo de su llegada tan temprana.

-soy un Uchiha, yo SIEMPRE llego temprano- se limitó a responder.

-lo mismo dijo Sasori- dije en un susurro más para mí que para compartir con él.

-no sabía que Akazuna y tu hablaban de mi- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-n-no es lo que crees- mi cara ardía –uhg, es solo que el comentario surgió cuando te vimos en la puerta-

no continuo la conversación hasta que dejo sus cosas en su respectivo asiento al lado derecho del mío; estaba tan dispersa en observarlo que no fue hasta tirara algo que se encontraba en mi mesa al suelo por colocar mi mochila que me percate de que un nuevo libro había aparecido.

Sasuke lo levanto mientras leía el título en voz alta –hn, historia de dos ciudades- soltó.

Abrió la portada, le dio una ojeada con ligero asco y desdén para después entregármelo.

-es para ti-

-seguro es otra broma tonta- opté por responderle, no quería que pensara que me ilusionaba con simples tonterías, como él las llamaba.

-hmp ¿no lo vas a leer? - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca.

-claro que planeo leerlo, es de mis libros favoritos y una copia antigua no se puede desperdiciar, es solo que no tengo interés en saber que dice la tonta nota en la portada… a fin de cuentas no es más que una broma de alguien por ahí, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer- sonreí, claro que planeaba leer la nota, pero no frente a Sasuke-kun, él pensaba que era una simple broma y no planeaba quedar como una estúpida ilusionada frente a él.

-dije que podría ser… o que necesariamente lo fuera- dijo como si le restara importancia –tal vez deberías leerla, en todo caso ni siquiera importa-

-qué caso tiene, lo más probable es que sea una tontería… solo hay cuatro personas en la escuela y claramente no fuiste tú; Itachi está de novio con Isumi y no haría algo como esto- dije señalando el libro. –el único que queda es Sasori y el llego conmigo-

-hn, ni me lo recuerdes- dijo con él con una sonrisa despectiva.

-el único que pudo ser es Sasori-

\- ¡ese inepto no fue! - soltó con irritación levantando un poco la voz. –mi hermano y el tenían estupideces que resolver en el consejo estudiantil- dijo despectivo, pero con un tono ligeramente más calmado.

Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke repudiaba la existencia de Sasori ya que tiempo atrás habían tenido fuertes roces, Sasori desafiaba a Sasuke, mientras que gran parte de los chicos de la escuela lo pensaban dos veces antes de meterse con él y fue gracias a eso que se robó la atención de la primera chica de la que se enamoró Sasuke. Estábamos recién empezando la secundaria cuando Sasuke conoció a kaguya, una chica de hermosos cabellos casi platinados que logro robar su corazón por ser una de las mujeres más rudas y fuertes de la escuela, kaguya era un par de años mayor por lo cual nunca se fijó en Sasuke sin embargo Sasori al ser solo un año menor que ella logro cautivar su corazón, con el tiempo Sasuke comprendió que su enamoramiento por kaguya no era más que un mero ataque de hormonas guiado por superficialidades y logro superar a kaguya, tiempo después se supo que kaguya era el tipo de chica que se cataloga como "puta" y salió embarazada de un chico ajeno a nuestra escuela, un distribuidor conocido como "el sabio de los seis caminos", Sasuke no le dio importancia a lo que sucediera con aquella chica, pero quedo plenamente lastimado con lo que sucedió con Sasori, puesto que antes de aquel incidente ellos eran muy buenos amigos y cuando se suponía que Sasori ayudaría a Sasuke a conquistar a kaguya prefirió conquístala el dejando de lado su amistad.

No culpo a Sasori, con el tiempo él y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos gracias a que su abuela trabaja en el hospital donde a veces me gusta hacer voluntariado y gracias a ello comprendí que Sasori había estado enamorado de aquella chica mucho antes de que Sasuke siquiera supiera de su existencia. Adicional a ello lo agradecí en cierta manera, no por el hecho de que yo siempre he estado enamorada de Sasuke, sino porque gracias a ello Sasuke no paso por el dolor de ver que su amada novia era una completa zorra.

-hmp, es cierto- opte por responder, Sasuke tenía razón al decir eso-

\- ¡buenos días! - mi rubio amigo apareció de la nada tras nosotros.

\- ¿Naruto? Que sorpresa… es un milagro que llegues temprano-

-lo que Sakura trata de decir es, dobe desde cuando tú posees la habilidad de levantarte temprano-

-jejeje, ¿recuerdan que Kakashi-sensei me ofreció mi propia cita con la abuela? - dijo rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa –pues me la dio, así que mi madre me trajo ya que iba a la oficina de la anciana-

-eres todo un caso Naruto- dije (ese idiota nunca va a cambiar)

-es todo un idiota- dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿a quién llamas idiota, idiota? - le grito Naruto

\- ¡es más que obvio que a ti mequetrefe, hay gente estúpida y tú! - le respondió Sasuke igualmente alzando la voz.

-ahg, ¡déjame en paz Sasuke!, siempre me insultas-

-por qué te lo mereces dobe-

"ese par nunca va a cambiar" pensé con cansancio mientras los dejaba solos en su pelea para ir al baño; en el camino de regreso al salón me encontré con Sasori quien decidió acompañarme a clases mientras me hablaba sobre como los pacientes de su abuela no hacían más que preguntar por mí.

Al llegar varios de mis compañeros se hallaban ya en el salón, me despedí de Sasori para después ser abordada por Ino y su insinuante mirada.

-ay con que, Sasori y tu ¿eh? -

\- ¿qué? No seas tonta, solo somos amigos-

-aja, yo sigo creyendo que él es el de las notas- dijo mientras me enseñaba el libro que se hallaba en mi mesa cuando llegue junto a Sasuke.

\- ¿co-como lo encontraste? -

-estaba sobre tu mesa, tonta-

-oh, si claro-

\- ¡no puedo creer que lo leyeran sin mi maldita frentona! - soltó Ino con indignación

-pe-pero ni siquiera lo he leido-

Ino me miro sorprendida.

\- ¿ah no? -

-no-

-en ese cao, lamento haberlo leído sin ti frentecita hermosa-

-muérete cerda -_- -

\- ¿pero qué esperas? ¡léelo! -

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate- tomé el libro en mis manos, abrí la portada y leí las hermosas palabras escritas en ella.

 **Sakura,**

 **Sabes que una persona es la indicada cuando a pesar de considerarte completamente vacío ella llega a mover en ti ese corazón que creías muerto e inexistente.**

 **"y aun así he tenido la debilidad y aun la tengo de dejar que sepáis que con súbita maestría habéis prendido en mí, montón de cenizas que soy, un fuego"**

 **nunca pensé querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, nunca pensé que sentiría algo tan fuerte por alguien tan dulce y encantadora, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el que diría estoy enamorado con tanta locura que ella ocupa todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.**

 **Me gustas Sakura, eres la indicada, no solo yo, sino ente corazón que creía muerto y vacío, estamos seguros de ello** ** _._**

No tenía palabras, lo escrito por aquella tinta cautivo mi corazón, era simplemente perfecto y una vez más desee poder conocer al encantador anónimo capaz de escribir tan bellas palabras.

-creí que no lo ibas a leer- dijo la voz de Sasuke justo detrás de mi sobresaltándome.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! etto… Ino me pidió leerlo, ella tenía curiosidad por lo que dice la nota- solté con ligero sonrojo

\- ¿y tú no? -

-pues… un poco, supongo… la verdad las notas son muy dulces-

\- ¿dulces? - soltó con burla, mientras yo reía ligeramente nerviosa

-pues, esto… no sé cómo describirlo, simplemente son… emm, lindas, a pesar de que su caligrafía no sea la mejor el mensaje es hermoso-

\- ¿tan fea es su letra? - Me cuestiono

-jejeje, solo un poco- respondí

el timbre sonó y Kakashi-sensei ingreso al salón iniciando su tonta clase de literatura… amo la literatura, pero las novelas que Kakashi-sensei nos hace leer rayan en lo grotesco, no tengo nada en contra de la literatura erótica, de hecho, la disfruto, pero las novelas se pasaban con su contenido de un realmente soez y explicito contenido que oh casualidad habían sido escritas por el sensei de sexualidad de la escuela Jiraija o como Naruto lo llamaba "el sabio pervertido"

El día transcurrió con normalidad después de aquello, salí de la escuela con rumbo al hospital para presentar mi voluntariado y al llegar tuve la suerte de encontrarme al abuelo de Sasuke, Indra Uchiha, al parecer iba a una de sus citas rutinarias para checar sus problemas de artritis.

-oh, pero si es la flor más bella de toda Konoha- me saludo el hombre

-es un gusto verlo Indra-Sama- le devolví el saludo inclinándome ligeramente en señal de respeto.

-para mí también es un gusto verte Sakura, después de todo eres una enfermera mucho más bonita que las de este hospitalucho- me dijo en un susurro bromista, mientras yo no pude evitar reírme.

-ya veo que su nieto mayor heredo su sentido del humor- le dije

-en eso tienes razón, por otro lado, Sasuke parece haber heredado el mal carácter de su padre, aunque tiene mi apuesta apariencia- dijo con superioridad. –los Uchiha somos hombre muy atractivos- dijo con orgullo

-y bastante egocentrismo déjeme decirle- le dije divertida

-que quieres que te diga florecita, si lo tienes, lúcelo- dijo guiñando el ojo –aunque aquí entre nos hay pocas chicas que se merecen todo esto-

\- ¿ah sí? - dije sarcásticamente sorprendida

-por supuesto, no cualquiera puede soportar el carácter de un Uchiha y no cualquiera puede moverle el piso a un hombre Uchiha- dijo con orgullo –tu por un lado serias una estupenda mujer- dijo sonriente

-pero que cosas dice, usted solo anda de coqueto para que convenza a la doctora Chiyo de que lo deje comer más azucares- le respondí

-veo que me atrapaste Sakurita, hermosa e inteligente, ten en cuenta lo que te dije- me respondió dirigiéndose entre carcajadas al consultorio en su silla de ruedas.

 _Hola personitas, sé que he estado un poco ausente últimamente, pero es porque he estado ligeramente ocupada, he leído sus comentarios y me han encantado, muchas gracias a tod s._

 _Angel-Utau: muchas gracias por tus consejitos, los tendré en cuenta._

 _Alessannd leto: gracias por tu opinión, tendré en cuenta tu comentario y no te preocupes, habrá mucho Sasori para todas XD_

 _Kazuyaryo: la historia es 100% mía, la empecé a escribir en una servilleta un día en clase así que no debes preocuparte porque ningún derecho de autor sera violado por mi persona._

 _No siendo más, un beso a todos, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3

Miércoles 16 de agosto

*toc toc toc *

-Sakura, cariño levántate- escuche la voz de mi padre desde la puerta de mi habitación, pequeños rayos de luz se colaban entre mis cortinas contribuyendo a que despertara al instante, mi despertador aun no sonaba, lo que implicaba que aún no fueran siquiera las 6:30 de la mañana.

\- ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué me despiertan tan temprano? - respondí a mi padre, pero no logré recibir respuesta alguna, al parecer ya se había retirado de la puerta. De niña siempre me han enseñado que al madrugar aún mas es una oportunidad para aprovechar el día, bueno, al menos eso decía mi padre, por lo cual supuse que ese había sido su motivo para tratar de levantarme antes y evitarme llegar "tarde" a la escuela.

Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha antes de prepararme para la escuela, me puse mi uniforme, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello para después bajar a desayunar junto a mi familia.

-es lindo tener un chico en la mesa a parte de Kisashi- pude oír la voz de mi madre, ¿podría ser que Sasori viniera por mí?

-siempre eres bienvenido a desayunar con nosotros muchacho- dijo mi padre

-agradezco su hospitalidad señor y señora Haruno- respondió la profunda voz a la par que yo ingresaba al comedor, una profunda voz que habría reconocido donde fuera, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-cuéntanos ¿qué te trajo aquí tan temprano Sasuke? - me sorprendí al encontrarlo en el comedor de mi casa desayunando con mi familia mientras este trataba de entablar conversación con él. Mi padre conocía a Sasuke desde que éramos niños por lo cual sabía perfectamente bien que no era un chico considerablemente conversador, sin embargo, muchas veces lograba sacarle más que simples monosílabos.

-estaba pasando por aquí cerca tras acompañar a mi padre a una reunión y pensé en aprovechar y venir por Sakura- respondió Sasuke mientras bebía un sorbo del café que le había dado mamá

-oh Sakura, por fin bajaste, estábamos esperándote para desayunar, siéntate- dijo mi madre al percatarse de mi presencia, tomé asiento y me dispuse a comer.

-qué bueno que te levantaste hija, lamento haberte levantado antes pero Sasuke llego temprano y no quería que tuviera que esperar mucho, después de todo fue tan amable de ofrecerse para llevarte a la escuela- dijo mi padre, no era extraño que Sasuke hiciera ese tipo de cosas ya que después de todo su padre tenía un gusto especial por una pequeña cafetería cercana a mi casa por lo que cuando quería cerrar un negocio importante lo hacia allí, en gran cantidad de ocasiones Fugaku llevaba a Sasuke o Itachi junto con él, abecés incluso los llevaba a ambos por lo que Sasuke me llevaba en su auto cuando eso ocurría. Agradecía que el hiciera ese tipo de cosas ya que a pesar de vivir cerca de la escuela era más cómodo ir junto con él en el auto, aunque a veces incluso pasaba por mi e íbamos caminando, pero era bueno tener un poco de compañía.

-pude haberme ido sola- solté solo con la intención de picar a Sasuke mientras continuaba tomando mi desayuno.

-aun puedes irte caminando molestia- dijo Sasuke con una mirada desafiante mientras terminaba su taza de café para después dejarla sobre la mesa y levantarse con la disposición de retirarse. -gracias por invitarme a desayunar, pero creo que ya es hora de irme- inclino el rostro sobre su hombro para mirarme con arrogancia y decir –puedes venir conmigo si quieres molestia, aunque aún puedes irte sola- dijo restándole importancia.

Me levante rápidamente dando un último sorbo a mi jugo de naranja para depues tomar mi mochila e ir junto a Sasuke.

-me voy contigo, pero solo porque no quiero caminar hoy- le dije fingiendo orgullo y pasando a su lado.

-nos encanta tenerte aquí muchacho, es más deberías venir todos los días- dijo mi padre estrechando la mano de Sasuke. -esta noche vamos a salir a cenar con tus padres y los Uzumaki, tal vez deberías venir a hacerle compañía a Sakura, llegaremos tarde y no me gustaría que se quede aquí sola- le dijo a Sasuke con una gran y amable sonrisa.

-¡papá! Ya no soy una niña pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola- le dije claramente molesta, odiaba que me trataran como una debilucha que no puede cuidar de sí misma

-sé que eres una chica muy fuerte hija, pero no está de más que te hagan un poco de compañía- me respondió el.

-no lo sé Fugaku, no me gusta la idea de Sakura a solas con un muchacho en la noche- le susurro mi madre claramente con intención de no ofender a Sasuke al insinuar que podríamos no comportarnos como es debido

-por favor Mebuki, no seas así, yo no veo ningún problema, ademas es Sasuke de quien hablamos, lo conocemos desde que usaba pañales, el nunca trataría de hacerle algo indebido a Sakura- le dijo restándole importancia a la situacion propuesta por mi madre.

-no tengo inconveniente con venir esta noche- soltó Sasuke con su comun semblante lleno de seriedad.

-¿lo ves Mebuki? Van a estar bien- soltó mi padre mientras mi madre simplemente se resignaba a darle la razón

-eh hola ¿qué acaso mi opinión no importa? - dije intentando llamar la atención –puedo quedarme sola-

-vamos Sakura, solo intento que no te burras aquí sola- dijo mi padre

-que más da- suspire rindiéndome ante su discusión, no estaba de mas tener un poco de compañía.

Salí de la casa junto a Sasuke y me subí al asiento del copiloto de su auto, pero justo cuando iba a subirse al asiento del conductor mi padre lo llamo, regreso a la puerta de mi casa mientras mi padre parecía decirle algo para depuse regresar y disponerse a conducir

\- ¿qué te dijo mi padre? - le pregunte

-tu mamá va a dejar algo para que comamos en la noche- se limitó a responder

-oh, creí que pediríamos pizza o algo- Sasuke no respondió a mi comentario, simplemente continuo su camino.

*timbre *

-oh Sasori ¿qué haces acá? - Mebuki observo con sorpresa al apuesto pelirrojo que se hallaba parado en la puerta de su casa.

-quise venir a recoger a Sakura ¿aún no está lista? - pregunto Sasori al no ver a la pelirrosa por ningún lado

-Sasori, es un lindo detalle de tu parte, pero tal vez debiste avisarle antes, ella acaba de irse junto con Sasuke, el a veces acostumbra a llevarla a clases- le respondió la señora Haruno con un poco de pena hacia su persona

-oh entiendo, lamento molestar, muchas gracias, hasta luego- respondió Sasori un poco apenado para despedirse y finalmente marcharse hacia la escuela en su auto

el viaje en auto fue silencioso hasta que llegamos a la escuela, Sasuke aparcó su deportivo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, un Lamborghini veneno de color negro con hermosos asientos tapizados en cuero.

Nos dispusimos a entrar a la escuela y nuevamente logramos entablar conversación.

-estos días voy a pasar por ti- soltó Sasuke, mientras yo lo miraba ligeramente sorprendida

\- ¿qué? ¿por qué? -

-mi padre va a estar seguido por la cafetería haciendo unos negocios así que me sera sencillo ir por ti molestia-

\- ¿vas a pasar tan temprano todos los días? - le dije con cara de notable cansancio

\- ¿temprano? Exageras Sakura, el hecho de que acostumbres a levantarte tarde es otra cosa, ademas no me voy a arriesgar a llagar tarde por tu culpa- dijo con superioridad

-yo nunca llego tarde, para tu información- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-tal vez, pero yo siempre llego antes que tu-

-eres un obsesivo-

-y tu una molestia- me respondió con una sonrisa ladina

"Molestia"… años atrás, cuando éramos tan solo unos niños Sasuke me había colocado dicho apodo, tras haberse ganado barias peleas por defenderme de otros niños que me molestaban por el tamaño de mi frente, Sasuke, Naruto y yo habíamos crecido juntos, nuestros padres eran amigos en la universidad por lo cual nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales; al entrar al prescolar muchos niños me hicieron bullying y ellos me defendían al punto de enfrentarse a los puños con aquel que se metiera conmigo, sobre todo Sasuke por lo cual en muchas ocasiones tuvo problemas con su padre, sin embargo Fugaku no podía evitar expresar so orgullo al escuchar que su pequeño estaba más que dispuesto a defender a una chica en apuros. Sasuke empezó a llamarme molestia después de ello, ya que cada vez que necesitaba ayuda en aquellas situaciones corría hacia él envuelta en lágrimas y nuevamente se veía envuelto en una de esas peleas.

\- ¡¿qué demonios te pasa tonta?!- me grito Sasuke sosteniéndome del brazo evitando mi abrupta caída de narices contra la escalera, estaba tan distraída recordando el pasado que casi caigo por la escalera.

-lo siento, estaba distraída- respondí ligeramente apenada

-me di cuenta ¡casi te partes la cara contra la escalera! - me gritó

-no es necesario que me grites Sasuke- le respondí molesta

Sasuke rodo los ojos con clara irritación y siguió el camino hacia nuestro salón de clases, al entrar encontramos un nuevo libro sobre mi mesa.

Sasuke lo tomo en sus manos antes de que yo pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

-vamos a leerlo juntos, quiero saber que dice tu "admirador" esta vez- dijo abriendo la portada y disponiendose a leer con su típico semblante serio pero lleno de egocentrismo

-Anna Karenina, de León Tolstoi- "dios amo ese libro" leyó el título del libro junto con su autor en voz alta y se dispuso a leer la nota.

 **Sakura,**

 **Debo reconocer que esta es una de las notas que más me ha costado escribir, estoy acostumbrado a recibir la atención de otros pero no es algo que realmente me interese, la única atención que en verdad me gustaría tener es la tuya; no estoy muy segura de saber lo que es el amor con exactitud, se reconocerlo en lo que respecta a tener una relación fraternal entre familia pero… lo que siento por ti es algo completamente nuevo, recibo respeto todos los días, pero lo que más deseo es comprender lo que siento por ti, eso a lo que llaman amor.**

 **"el respeto lo han inventado para llenar un vacío donde debería estar el amor".**

 **Puedo ser difícil de manejar y en verdad me gustaría que llegaran a apreciarme con virtudes y defectos, sin embargo, sé que si llegas a amarme eso sería algo más que seguro porque tu logras entender eso que llaman la belleza de lo imperfecto.**

 **"cuando se ama a una persona se la ama tal como es, aunque no sé cómo un quisiera que fuese".**

 **No soy ningún príncipe azul, es más, me atrevería a decir que soy el lobo de esta historia, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar cautivarte y ganarme tu amor tal y como soy.**

-carajo, se inspiró- soltó Sasuke al terminar de leer.

-que linda nota- solté en un suspiro

\- ¿tú crees? - dijo ligeramente incrédulo

-sí, es muy dulce, a decir verdad, no se quien sea, pero es lindo que quiera ganarse mi corazón siendo él mismo- dije con la mirada ligeramente perdida

\- ¿crees que lo logre? - no lograba interpretar la expresión de Sasuke, pero parecía muy interesado en mi respuesta

-no lo sé Sasuke, ni siquiera se quién es-

-hmp-

todos empezaron a llegar al salón, Sasuke empezó a conversar con los muchachos mientras yo respondía todas las dudas de Ino sobre la nota del día y si tenía alguna pista del chico que escribía las notas.

Ya a la hora del recreo nos reunimos todos para comer.

-oye Naruto- le dije llamando su atención

-si Sakura-chan-

-nuestros padres saldran a cenar esta noche y Sasuke vendrá a mi casa ¿qué tal si vienes y hacemos una noche de videojuegos como cuando éramos niños? - le pregunte

-oh lo siento Sakura-chan, me encantaría tener tiempo de mejores amigos, pero Hinata y yo vamos a salir esta noche- respondió Naruto

\- ¡alguien va a tener acción en la noche! - grito Kiba haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara a mas no poder

-cierra la boca Kiba- le grito ligeramente molesto Naruto

-ustedes son muy fastidiosos- dijo Shikamaru con su típico tono de pereza y mientras Kiba y Naruto continuaban con su pelea desidi levantarme e ir por una soda, justo cuando lo hice choque con Sasori

-en verdad lo siento Sasori- le dije con notable vergüenza

-no te preocupes Sakura, no fue nada- me dijo con una lida sonrisa

Sasori opto por acompañarme a comprar la soda y me divertí tanto charlando con el que sin darme cuenta pasamos toda la hora del almuerzo charlando juntos, incluso me acompañó a clases cuando sonó la campana.

Las horas pasaron y justo cuando era la hora de la salida Sasori y yo nos encontramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Sasuke había decidido terminar la tarea en su casa antes de ir a la mía, tenía planeado llegar alrededor de las siete por lo cual yo me iría caminando a casa o al menos eso planeaba hasta que me cruce con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿no te iras con Uchiha? - pregunto

-no ¿por qué lo preguntas? - le cuestione

-te vi llegar con él a la escuela y supuse que también te llevaría a casa- respondió, cosa que se me hizo extraña considerando que Sasuke y yo habíamos sido los primeros es llegar, o al menos eso parecía, pero preferí restarle importancia a la situacion - ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? - preguntó

-no quiero molestar- le respondí

-no seas tonta Sakura, ademas tu casa me queda de camino, solo vamos- dijo Sasori mientras tomaba mi mochila y me abría la puerta de su auto

-gracias Sasori- le dije mientras subía a su auto

-no es nada Saku- respondió mientras se subía en el asiento del conductor y me llevaba a casa, conversamos un poco sobre arte y descubrí que al igual que yo el apreciaba que el arte no radicaba la belleza en el concepto de perfección sino por el contrario su belleza radica en que el ser imperfecto lo hace especial, teníamos ideales muy parecidos en cuanto al arte y compartamos un gusto especial por el movimiento surrealista. Me divertí mucho en el camino de regreso a casa, me dejo en la puerta, sonrió y se marchó en su auto.

Ingresé a casa y después de un rato fue hora de que se marcharan mis padres, Sasuke llegó y nos dispusimos a cenar.

-cuando terminemos podemos ver una película, después de eso debes tomar un baño e ir a la cama, estaré en la sala hasta que lleguen tus padres- me dijo Sasuke con seriedad mientras cenábamos

-wow wow wow, cálmate un poquito ¿quién te declaro mi niñero? - le dije con ligera molestia

-tu padre- respondió secamente

-mentiroso- le respondí con escepticismo

-de acurdo, me atrapaste, pero debes dormir, mañana tenemos clases- respondió mientras sonreía de lado

-no eres mi jefe- le dije con burla

-no seas infantil molestia- dijo siguiéndome el juego

-quiero ver crepúsculo- solté de repente tras un silencio incomodo, sabía que Sasuke repudiaba esa película y por mi parte adoraba molestarlo

-no voy a ver esa basura- dijo el con clara molestia

-ahg entonces que quiere ver amo Uchiha- le dije con falsa molestia

-amo Uchiha… me gusta, deberías decirme así más seguido, es mejor que "Sasuke-kun"-me dijo con su sonrisa coqueta –veamos una de terror-

-no no no- el sabía que yo odiaba esas películas y al igual que yo él deseaba picarme para hacerme molestar, Sasuke soltó una ligera y casi imperceptible carcajada

-te atrape molestia- me respondió con burla

-veamos en busca de la felicidad- le dije finalmente, era de esas películas que nos gustaba repetir cuando estábamos solos, Naruto no la sabia apreciar, pero Sasuke y yo disfrutábamos viéndola

-está bien- respondió finalmente. Nos sentamos en el sofá y vimos la película hasta que en cierto punto de la noche el sueño nos consumió y en un parpadeo quedamos profundamente dormidos.

 _Hola personitas, ¿cómo están? He estado de viaje y no había tenido la oportunidad de actualizar, pero aquí les viene el tercer capítulo, está un poquito largo, pero es que me inspiré :v. He leído sus comentarios y me han encantado, muchas gracias a tod s._

 _Rima-Echizen: gracias por el apoyo, no te preocupes Itachi tendrá sus apariciones en el futuro y podrás ver con más profundidad algunas de sus intervenciones más adelante._

 _Weriita: muchas gracias por comentar, tratare de hacer actualizaciones más seguido, un beso y muchas gracias por leer mi fic_

 _Daniela-Maria: si quieres alguna repuesta te la podre dar por priv, gracias por considerar bueno mi fic y apoyarme, me encanta el hecho de poder compartir gustos literarios con alguien (yo también tengo celos de Sakura XD). Me alegra que te gusten las notas, trato de que vengan de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias y comentarios, gracia por tu apoyo y porfa sigue al tanto de mi historia._

 _No siendo más, un beso a todos, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego._


End file.
